


what if Aaron.....

by I_want_messed_up_with_you_4_ever



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_want_messed_up_with_you_4_ever/pseuds/I_want_messed_up_with_you_4_ever
Summary: just a little dribble





	what if Aaron.....

**Author's Note:**

> just a little dribble

Aaron was still shaking not knowing what to do now, what had he done he didn’t mean for this to happen.  
He is starting to panic when he hears the keys rattling in the door.  
Oh god, that must be Robert coming home oh no he is going to divorce me when he finds out, oh no he can’t find out “I’m so screwed” he says quietly.  
Quickly he picks up a blanket from the sofa and throws it over maybe he won’t see, of course, he will see he is not blind.  
Oh god there he is, just try to act normal, maybe lure him to the bedroom and he won’t see.

“Hey, Rob your home early”,  
”Jimmy let me come home to you early today I wanted to celebrate that we can finally afford the surrogate now”,  
Oh god the surrogacy I forgot well that’s never gonna happen they will never give me a baby now, please don’t look behind me please don’t find out please, please.  
“what’s under the blanket and why is it on the floor”  
Too late he seeing it, he knows, distract him “it's nothing, so why don't we go upstairs and celebrate there,” he says flirtatiously.

”I’m serious Aaron what’s under the blanket?”

“it’s nothing Robert, just let it go, let’s just go upstairs”  
He pushes Aaron aside “please don’t…..” Aaron pleads with him “your gonna hate me, it will be the end of our marriage”.  
“Oh please, Aaron how bad can it be, oh my god is that? please tell me it’s not”.  
“Yes, Robert it is I’m sorry I did not mean for it to happen it’s just I got scared and I picked up the first thing I saw, I’m so sorry I really didn’t mean to do it. I’m gonna have to hide it”

“it’s a dead body Aaron, you can’t just hide it like you did the watch you stole from me!”  
“Yes Robert I know it’s a dead body it’s Billy’s dead body and I killed him, why did he come in the house in the first place?, he should have stayed away he scared me I was hovering with the music on I didn’t hear him come in, I’m so sorry Robert”. 

“Well, the only way to get away with it is if we burn him and then bury his ashes”. “wait we? does that mean your gonna help me?”.  
“Yes Aaron, of course, I’m gonna help you”.

 

hours later

“Robert are we okay, after what I did?”.  
“Yes Aaron we are okay, after all what's a little murder between husbands ey”


End file.
